budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcous I
Marcous being a regular name for a person is a minor role in the Budokai Saga's role being the son of another character but played a bigger role in other roleplays on the site. Overview Inspiration of Creation Marcous was created through msn roleplaying with a friend of mine, that turned out to be the son of Cloud and Peah (Another Saiyan Female). Marcous however in this is the son of Cloud and Nel, Twin brother to Emelia. Appearance Marcous is basically a clone of his father, he has dorky black hair, but with his mothers eye colour. He wears Cloud's traditional fighting clothes and is always seen about with a big dorky grin on his face. Some people reckon Marcous was cloned when Cloud was a kid, but the boys devotion to his father made him like this. However Marcous took a liking to Baston and sometimes tries to act all big and tough to make Baston notice him. Attitude Dorky, Witty, Humerous, Giddy. Many more where that came from, but this is just a brief set of words that describe Marcous's behaviour. Marcous has not yet been in a life threatning situation but some would think he'd have his father's determination in battle, and his mothers confidence. History Saiyan King/Leadership Tournament Arc Marcous was raised by both Nel and Cloud and was a gifted young boy, learning the Kamehameha wave at such a young age, and was driven madly with the idea of becoming a Super Saiyan like his father, not really caring fo r his Human side, of which was the opposite theory for his twin sister Emelia However when the Saiyan King made his presence known and kidnapped Cloud, Baston, Nel and Chris. Marcous wanted to train hard to get them back, doing so in the form of Garsok; Cloud's father. Through extensive training and hard work, Marcous was able to finally transform into a Super Saiyan, making himself and Emelia the first in history to reach Super Saiyan at the age of Four. Marcous would later greaten his legend like status by ascending to an Ultra Super Saiyan not long after. Human Hunter Arc With the Tournament of Leadership taken care of, Marcous and his family were able to train in peace and quiet, knowing that a Martial Arts tournament would be taking place sooner of later. And as promised one occured, Marcous's first opponent was none other than the man he looked up to the most, Baston. He may have lost to the Saiyan Prince, but was happier none the less to be in the tournament. Problems however occured after his parents fought it out in the Finals. Fighters in the Tournament started to attack one by one, even some newer people showing up, claiming to be the Human Hunters, created by the Earth's Government to destroy the Aliens that keep destroying their planet. This would see the death of Nel and due to the erruption of Anger, Marcous would once again break the foundations of legend by Ascending to the first ever Four year old Super Saiyan 2. Techniques KameKameha Marcous was taught the Kamehameha wave by his father, Cloud. However Marcous had very bad Ki control, as well as a speech impadiment which made him say the words KameKame rather than Kamehame. This is however Marcous's trademark move, next to his Spirit Punch. Spirit Punch Another Technique taught to him by his father, Cloud. This time it relied more on energy gathering than Ki control itself. Once the energy is accumliated around his fist, Marcous would throw his fist at the opponent, dealing a powerful punch with the same force as a Spirit Bomb. Special Marcous with his b est friend Kyzer were key characters in the Fanfictin made, Dragonball Z Budokai Saga's Movie: Apocalyptic Nightmare. In this Movie, Marcous and Kyzer were taught the Fusion Technique, creating the first ever Child fusion by the name Markyz. Markyz was also able to transcend Marcous's previous transformation, and ascend into a Super Saiyan 3. Category:Half-Saiyan Characters Category:Cloud's Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Nel and Cloud Saga Characters